


I’d fall in love with you again if you let me

by PurpleSnowflakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George is v confused but still happy, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, Only for a bit tho, Platonic Cuddling, Reincarnation, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, simp!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSnowflakes/pseuds/PurpleSnowflakes
Summary: Dream is immortal and never lets himself grow close to anyone, that is until a wandering man walks into his life and changes everything.Tales of the SMP interconnected one-shot series where two idiots fall in love over and over again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181
Collections: MCYT





	1. Madly in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3 so please be gentle. I'm really proud of this and will add on other one-shots because it's a loosely interconnected one-shot story.
> 
> Also thank you to my beautiful beautiful co-writer fox! If you want more smutty/crack fics I suggest his work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream never cared for love or grow attached to people, that is until a strange brunette stumbled into his life.

He sees cities rise and fall.

People grow, live, love, then vanish.

Families arise and bloodlines end.

It’s painful, Dream can never love anyone for they just leave and decay as he’s forced to move on.

That is until a new man came into town, chocolate brown hair tousled by the wind and a long journey. His duo chromed eyes racked the small village as a small smile formed over his lips, puffing up his cheeks that held a pink hue from the cold air of the night. 

Dream lived in this town since it was constructed, forced to flee from his previous home as people grew wary of him as his hair never greyed from its sandy color and skin never saged from the years. The blonde had lived in this village for roughly seventy-five years now, watching people leave due to relocation or death, seeing veins creep through the cobble of the houses as they slowly become decrepit.

Just as everything in his life. 

But as soon as Dream laid eyes on the stranger, he felt different from all the years before. 

Dream had learned his lesson with people, befriending someone over hundreds of years ago only to be faced despair when inevitably he had to go, .01% of Dreams life being 100% of Sapnaps.

Brown and blues eyes met emerald eyes as the man’s smile grew even bigger. The wanderer bounced up to Dream, more chipper than you would expect from someone who looked like they’ve been moving for days, maybe even weeks.

“Hello, do you have a place for me to stay?” He asks desperately, an airy British accent shocking Dream.

He must have been wandering for much more than a couple of weeks.

“Uh- ye-yes, there is-” Dream stuttered, silently cursing himself for being nervous and for not pushing the stranger away. 

“Perfect! I’ve been on the road for longer than I can even think.” He smiled in relief after cutting off Dream. 

The longer Dream’s eyes lingered on him, the more he realized he could never have said no to him. Pale skin flushed red by mother nature nipping at his skin, eyes filled with wonder and hope at the prospects of a new life, old clothes hanging loose for his slim body making him look like a lost puppy.

Dream was in trouble, growing attached to someone once again, 

A faint whisper in the back of his head reminding him of Sapnap and the soul-crushing pain that came from losing him.

As Dream looked back at the small man in front of him, he made the decision.

He’d be worth the hurt.

~~

A week into the stranger, quickly known to be George, staying in his small house, Dream realized that he held a different adoration to the brunette than he did to his old friend. 

The urge to keep him safe was like a fire in his heart, he could feel the smoke in his lungs but he grew to love the choking feeling if that meant that George was protected. 

When the mayor had found out about the new villager that came, he was not happy that Dream let him in with open arms. Tales of murderers had circulated up the coast that they resided in, villages going mad and turning on each other.

Dream knew George could never hurt him, even after knowing him for such a small amount of time, he just had this feeling. What comes with being old as time is being able to read people like a book, Dream could tell people’s intentions just by how they stepped.

That’s another reason he was drawn to George, Dream couldn’t read his intentions, no matter how hard he tried. All Dream understood was that the new villager didn’t want to cause him any pain and that’s all Dream needed to know.

“Come on, Clay! We can’t risk this thing.” the mayor yelled with a mix of frustration and exasperation, already done with this argument.

Dream’s sighed in annoyance. “How many times have I asked you, not to call me that. “

The once poised mayor started to backtrack on his words. “I’m- well, I’m sorry, I forgot abou-”

Dream held up his hand. “Look, when have I ever been wrong about someone in this town?” He stretched his arms out to emphasize his point.

The older man signs, looking away for a second to think with his cheeks hollowed in thought.

“Cl- Dream... he can stay but your perception streak better stay one hundred percent. And! Find him a job first thing tomorrow morning, he’s been freeloading for a week now, he has to start working,” He huffs out his last words, turning away before Dream can respond knowing that the younger man will follow his directions.

Dream rushed back to his house that used to only house one but recently and hopefully for a long time coming will house two.

When Dream opened his door, his smile instantly dropped seeing George in traveling clothes, throwing all his own belongings in the satchel he entered the dainty town with.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Dream stuttered out in sadness and slight shock, The brunette looks up at him with a bittersweet smile and agony pooling in his eyes.

“I heard what the mayor was saying, I thought I could get an early start before it got too dark. Thank you for trying though, I’m happy I met you.” He smiled sweetly, reaching out to touch the side of Dream’s face softly before stumbling past him, reaching for the door.

Dream was taken aback by the light touch that he forgot that he’d won the fight for George to stay until the brunette uttered his last goodbye, halfway out the open door.

“You can stay!” Dream basically screams, grabbing onto the hand that was still on the door due to George trying to prolong his leave as much as possible.

“What?” George gratefully takes the blonde’s hand, even though the words still haven’t processed in his head. 

“Stay,” Dream says simply, their eyes baring into each other with overwhelming intensity.

“But the mayor-”

“I convinced him otherwise!” The blonde quickly interrupted, doing anything he can to make him stay.

“Don’t lie.” George softly pleads.

“I’m not, you just need to get a job tomorrow. You can stay here with me, as long as you want to. Stay?” Dream responds just as gently, squeezing his hand just a little tighter, nonverbally telling the older man how much he wants him to say yes.

After a few seconds where George truly absorbed the words and what they mean, the brunette rapidly nods his head and throws himself into the larger man’s arms.

Small thank you’s gush out of both men’s mouths as they hold each other tighter and tighter.

This is going to hurt like hell but he’s worth it.

~~

A couple of months of happy living follow in suit, George being about to get a real bed instead of the uncomfortable pile of hay that Dream got from his job at the village’s stable.

The morning after George was told he could stay they woke up with a kick in their step and walked straight into the town square to find a suitable job for the older man. It surprised Dream to find out that the petite and seemingly harmless man was a butcher in his past town and wanted to check out that field first.

George exceeded the expectations that were quickly thrown at him and was handed the position of the butcher on the spot. The mayor sent Dream a wary look over the square due to the work that George wanted to perform but the blonde was too happy for the brunette beaming next to him to care about what anyone else thought.

Later that week, George made the final decision to stay in Dream’s house rather than move into the other home that was offered to him.

Let’s just say Dream was way more than happy with this plan.

After a particularly tough day of work, Dream was lounging on his bed slipping in and out of consciousness but forcing himself to stay up until George got home safely. As Dream jolted out of sleep for the umpteenth time that night he heard George open the door to their shared home.

Dream sat up, suddenly not feeling tired at all anymore in the presence of the brunette.

“Hello,” Dream says happily, making George jolt from across the room as he sits on his bed. 

“Hey, why are you still up? It’s the dead of night,” George softly speaks with concern wrapping around his voice.

“I wanted to make sure you got home safe,” The blonde smiles, returning to his previous position of lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Oh- th-thank you,” Dream can hear a smile in his whisper. Finally feeling at ease, Dream lets sleep take over his system, but right before he’s fully engulfed he hears a familiar whisper come again.

“Dream, can I tell you something?” The blonde is completely drawn out of his sleep once again by the anxiety seeping through his voice. Dream sits up fully this time, showing George that he has his full attention. 

“Yeah, come here,” Dream nodded and patted to the empty space on his bed next to him. George happily filled the space, getting comfortable in the cushioned area. 

“So,” George released a shaky sigh and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. A soft arm wraps around the brunette’s waist lightly pulling the boy to his shoulder. George instantly relaxes into the touch making Dream’s heart skip a beat.

“So, you know how I wandered into the town a couple of months ago?” Dream gently nods, setting his head on top of George’s.

“Well, I never told you what I ran from-”

“You don’t have to,” Dream whispered into his dark chocolate hair.

“No, no, I want to- I need to. I- I’ve heard the gossips in the square- about me, and where I came from.” He wrapped his arms around Dream, keeping him close before he continued.

“I came from a mad town,” George muttered but Dream was close enough to him to understand. The blonde only held the other man tighter, scared a breath or gust of wind would take him away.

“That’s okay, are you okay? Is there anything I can do? You’re safe here- you’re safe here with me.” He whispered the last part into his hair, slightly squeezing him to show the brunette that he truly meant it.

George lets out an airy sigh as he rests himself on dream’s bed, still latched to the other man. The blonde followed him and repositioned the pair so George’s head was resting on Dream’s chest and holding onto him closer than they were before. 

Right before they both drift away, George whispers softly, sleep slurring his voice.

“I know I’m safe, I have you here with me,”

They both fall asleep smiling.

Dream ignores the hurt. 

Knowing he has his boy with him.

~~

The last six months have been the best six months in the millenniums that he’s lived through, laughter and joy constantly fill the small rickety house they gladly call home.

Dream’s feelings for George only exponentially grew every day, light brushes of hands leaving the blonde a flustered mess, random hugs from the older making his heart set aflame. Domestic life is something Dream never pined for, but now he couldn’t imagine a day without it.

Without George by his side. 

After a particularly hard day at the butcher shop, George came in and flopped onto Dreams bed releasing a loud groan of relief when he hit the plush sheets. Dream’s hand instinctively reached out to pet the chocolate locks that rest on his legs, physical affection not being foreign between the pair.

“How was your day Georgie?” The man in his lap chucked and hummed at Dream’s dumb nickname.

“Horrid, that cow you sent me to chop up was killing me all day,” George sighed, leaning more into the younger man’s touch as he scratched at his scalp. He mewled in delight at the small gesture and snuggled more into the bed, happy to finally rest, especially into something so warm and soft.

“I’m sorry about that? It was a horrid acting cow, that’s why it was brought to you,” They both laughed at Dream’s words and quickly the house was brought into a warm and comfortable silence. 

Dream slowly traced his hand from the crown of George’s hair to his cheek and tiles the brunette’s head to face him. He brushes his thumb gently against his face, a small smile etches gracefully on George’s face.

“You are so beautiful, George,” Dream softly muttered mostly to himself, a small look of shock and confusion spread through his face.

“What did you say?” The brunette’s smile subtly grows bigger, duo-chrome eyes bare into forest eyes with compassion and admiration. George slowly rises, both of their smiles faltering as Dream’s hand slides off his face.

“I’m going to go to bed,” He announces, grabbing a pair of sleep clothes before heading off to the bathroom across the house. As he came out of the bathroom, Dream was reminded why he loved him. A cotton sleep shirt hangs loosely over his lean torso and sleep pants tightly hold onto his hips and drape down his legs.

“Goodnight, George,” Dream whispers as the brunette settles into his bed.

“Goodnight, Dream.” George paused for a second before continuing, his voice lowered.

“You’re beautiful as well, you know.”

The dim light hides the blonde’s red face as they both drift to a peaceful slumber.

Goodnight my love, you are worth the hurt.

~~

The town square was filled to the brim with people listening to the village’s band play music of joy.

The reason for this impromptu party is the murderous fever finally being put to a stop as a messenger went around to all the towns on the coast announcing that we should fear no more for the murders have been caught. 

Screams of celebration erupted for miles around, but all Dream could focus on was the relief and smile that instantly spread all over George’s body and face. The brunette threw his head back and added on to the screams of joy that fill the previously quiet town. 

The soiree that followed that night was filled with music, food, relief, and happiness as people’s fear dripped out of their bodies so they could return to the content lives they had before the madness epidemic.

George and Dream retired to their home earlier than the rest of the town, already tired from the day labor before the big announcement. Tipsy from the ale that was served to them through the night.

They stumble into their shared house, giggling like mischievous school children and playing off each other's teasing quips. 

They both fall onto Dream’s bed laughing in bliss at the presence of the other, eventually quieting down and looking at each other.

A soft song can be heard playing from the village center, the blonde suddenly jumps up and bows in front of a still sitting George. Dream extends his arm towards the brunette with a smile.

“May I have this dance?” He dramatically asks. After a moment of thought, George shakes his head chuckling while taking the taller man’s hand.

“Oh, why yes you may,” Dream yanked the smaller into his chest, quickly wrapping his arms around George’s waist pulling him in closer than before.

The brunette happily draped his arms around the blonde’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder. They slowly started swaying to the light music swirling around them as they made a personal bubble to let them live in bliss for the rest of their life.

“Do you ever feel like we’re in a play?” George whispers, breaking the peaceful silence.

“Why do you ask that?” Dream leans back to let the shorter rest his chin on the blonde’s chest, iridescent eyes staring into each other.

“Sometimes it feels too good to be true,”

“What does?” Dream mutters, barely audible.

“You.” George’s head goes back to resting on Dream’s shoulder, the blonde can feel the heat on the older face through his shirt.

“What play are we, Georgie?” Both of them chuckle at the nickname as the brunette thinks.

“I- we’r- um” He cuts himself off, choosing to stay silent. Dream moves his hand from George’s waist to his chin, gently pulling him up to look into his colorful eyes.

“Do you want us to be a love story?” The soft smile that grows on George’s face answers all his questions. 

Dream's hand smoothly moved from the brunette's chin to his cheek, slightly dipping his head down to gauge what George wanted. He barely has time to look at his face as the shorter drags Dream into his lips by the back of his neck.

They both relax into the overdue kiss, finally at paradise, releasing the tension that had clouded their life for the last six months. 

Everything is finally clear as lips perfectly move with each other, divine music still floating around the small room, nothing but love filling both their heads.

And Dream thinks.

He’s worth the hurt.

~~

Years follow.

Laughter, tears, paradise, and pain.

Stolen kiss, beautiful love, warm bodies against cotton sheets in the dead of night.

Dream never felt love like this, he never let anyone come that close.

But with George, he indulged.

The blonde was aware of the fact that one day they would share their last kiss, that one day the brunette would breathe his last breath.

So Dream kissed him like there was no tomorrow, because for George the promise of the morning was never there.

But the promise was there for Dream.

The topic of life and death came up one night as they were cuddled next to each other listening to the cicadas sing outside.

“What do you think of death?” George randomly blurts, hitting Dream like a truck.

“Wha- Why do you ask, sweetheart?” The blonde responds, trying his best to compose himself.

“I don’t know, I mean- we’re getting older and I’ve never been scared of it. B-but I have you, and I don’t want to lose you-” George buried his head deeper into Dream’s chest, cutting himself off.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Dream soothingly rubbed Georges back, feeling his chest grow wet from the brunette’s tears. The blonde moved his hands to lightly grasp his lover’s face and tilt it up to look at him.

“People with love like us will always find each other. Life after life, nothing can stop us from loving each other.” Dream used the pad of his calloused thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

“We'll find each other again, you don’t have to worry, my love.” Dream placed a loving kiss on the crown of George’s head.

My king.

“I love you, Clay”

“I love you, George”

He knows it’s going to hurt,

But he’s no longer scared,

He will find his lover again.


	2. The Billiam's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of George, Dream runs away to work at a snobby family's manor. During a masquerade hosted by the family's son, Dream spots a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much to my beta reader and good friend fox <3 Mwah mwah mwah I love you!
> 
> I hope you enjoyyyyy :]

It’s been 23 years since his soulmate passed away.

He knew it would hurt.

Dream had prepared himself for the drop, to feel the heart-shattering tear that comes with the loss of true love.

But he never expected it to hurt this much.

Seeing his lover breathe his last breath. 

Hearing his last whisper of I love you as he slowly closed his eyes, keeping his sights on the blonde until he was pulled from the earth.

Pulled from the warmth of love.

Dream sobbed that night, grasping onto cotton sheets that used to hold that man that made him feel whole.

The man who showed him what love was and why it was desirable.

Dream cried for years, swiftly moving out of town mere days after his funeral, not being able to stand looking at the small house that was filled with late-night laughter and heartwarming domesticity.

The blonde found himself moving north, seeking a job to clear his mind of the constant sorrow that was planted there because of a chocolate-haired man that waltzed into his life one day.

Dream quickly made himself useful in an uptown mansion that held the Billiam family. They were pretentious and horrid but they paid well, gave him a place to stay, and meaningless tasks and chores to do to keep his mind off his lost lover.

Years rolled by like thick molasses, while he was getting better, befriending the other butler in the house and seeing his child take up his career after many years.

Recently, his employer’s elitist son has decided to house a ball at the summer house that Dream works at. Making all the staff work harder than they had in years just to make the grand rooms live up to his impossible standards.

The doorbell rang when Dream was placing the final charcuterie board on the table in the large banquet hall. He quickly walked to the door, shifting his smiley mask back to rest on half his face.

“Hello, I am Oliver,” said a man in a fox mask, brown hair with lighter strands bunched up in inconsistent patterns. The pigment of skin and hair held a faint memory in his head but the British man hated foxes and the accent was nothing alike. 

There was no way.

“Hello?” Oliver questioned. Dream jolted up, pushing himself out of the haze of a brunette’s memory.

“I’m very sorry sir. May I take your coat?” The gentleman nodded with a smile while shrugging off the thick garment that shielded him from the harsh winter winds outside.

“Thank y-”

“Oh, if it isn’t Oliver!” Billiam erupted from the overhanging balcony in the foyer, his arms spread wide.

“Dismiss, help.” Billiam barked at Dream, the blonde quickly scurried out of the room to hang up Oliver’s coat. 

Dream meets the other butler, Felix, in the coatroom.

“You hiding away, too?” Felix asks, slumping against one of Billiam’s jackets.

“No, I’m doing my job! As should you if you don’t want Sir Billiam on your ass.” The blonde jokes back.

“Fine, he doesn’t let me speak though. What do I do?” the other butler sighs and grabs the handle to the closet.

“Pass around champagne while I greet the guest.” Dream responds, taking a deep breath before opening the door once again.

“Why are you able to talk but I’m not?” Felix huffs as they make their way to the kitchen.

“Because last time you talked to someone, you cussed them out for asking for another bottle of wine.”

“It was his fifth glass!” He added on loudly as he reached for the tray of champagne.

“I know but you didn’t have to call his mother so many… things.” Dream sighs.

“Wel-” The doorbell interrupts their conversations, the blonde quickly waves to Felix on his way to the door.

~~

At this point in the night, the Soiree was in full swing, people dancing in the ballroom, the banquet hall filled to the brim with hungry guests.

Chatter and excitement filled the usually empty halls as more people pooled in by the minute.

“Dream!” A familiar voice called from across the otherwise empty upstairs hallway.

“Sapnap!” Dream’s voice exploded at the sight of his best friend.

“Hey, dude! Wait, I’m James in the presence of Sir Billiam. Don’t want to get kicked out or shit.” Both of the men giggled childishly before Dream responded.

“Well, in front of Sir Billiam I’m ‘taller butler’ or ‘unhelpful help’. I swear, if he didn’t just randomly throw gold at us, I would have left years ago.” Both boys laughed again, smiling lightly at the presence of their best friend.

“How’s the family, man?” Dream finally asked after a pause of comfortable silence.

“Nonexistent” The raven-haired man stated nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder.

“Yeah, it was only a matter of time.” Dream sighed out, scrunching his nose in his own comforting way.

“James!” They flinch at Billiams tone, Sapnap quickly walks towards the booming voice but not before blowing Dream a playful kiss and wave.

Dream takes his first step forward, ready to resume the housework that he’s forced to do when he’s stopped by the sound of humming and wind from one of the many rooms in the hallway.

The blonde smiles, knowing what or who that sound belongs to, his suspicions were confirmed as a caramel-haired man stepped out of the room adjacent to Dream, his hair and clothes strewn from the travel.

“Well if it isn’t Karl fucking Jacobs, been a while.” Dream warmly greets the frazzled fellow, but as Karl makes eye contact with the taller man his smile widens.

“Hey Dream, didn’t mean to see you again so soon.” The beam that the time traveler holds could light up the whole dim corridor.

“So soon? It’s been like 50 years for me.” Dream laughs out at Karl’s expression of confusion but humor.

“Guess that’s how time works,” The gray-eyed man giggles with a shrug.

“You would know better than anybody.” The blonde smiled back. 

After a few quick seconds, Dream could tell there was something on Karl’s mind as he scanned the area around him. Dream waited for him to ask, but decided to put the poor boy out of his misery.

“Yes, he’s here, his name is James.” Dream sighed out, Karls’s eye’s lit up as he started to bounce involuntarily.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Karl screamed.

“No problem, go get your man.” Dream laughed out and hit the caramel-haired man’s back as he scurried down the hall to find his soulmate.

With a sigh, Dream resumed his movements down towards the entrance of the house to continue his duties of welcoming guests and making sure no one is stealing anything.

As the blonde walked across the balcony that hung over the entrance his vision was caught by a short man with brown hair in a white mask. He quickly did a double-take, seeing the man gracefully walk through the threshold of the manor. 

It couldn’t be…

So many people with short brown fluffy hair and the same stature filtered in through the night, but he was different for some reason. The specific posture and way he held himself, he clearly knew he was important but still carrying empathy with each step.

There’s no way it could be-

“George,” A heavy voice that belonged to the older man next to him shot through the foyer. 

Dream jumped at the ringing voice, three things rushed into his head afterward.

1\. He was in a haze while looking at the man.

2\. The brunette was gazing at him as well.

3\. The older man had just said, George.

As elegantly as possible, the blonde scurried down the stairway to greet the new family that came in…

And possibly his soulmate.

“May I take your coat?” Dream as the older gentlemen, thinking that addressing George first would be too much.

“Oh, thank you, Sir.” The man smiled and softly put the coat into the butler’s outstretched arm. Dream smiled and turned to face his possible one true love. 

As he faced him, he found the short man staring at him what a gaze of confusion, admiration, and slight happiness.

“George!” The refined man behind him repeated, somehow louder than last time. George snapped out of his trance and quickly tore off his suit jacket, placing it in Dream’s arms just as his companion did. 

“Thank you, sir.” Dream says with a bow and smile, rushing into the closet after the interaction.

As soon as Dream hit the small room to hang the coats, he sat down in a corner to process what just happened.

He had found George.

George was here.

George came back.

His soulmate came back.

The blonde hung up one of the suit coats and hold the one belonging to the shorter man in his hands.

“George always loved getting dressed up.” Dream had thought out loud, the thought of the brunette being with him still racing in his head and heart. 

From an outsider's standpoint, Dream’s actions would’ve seemed odd and unprofessional but the blonde didn’t care as he lifted the garment and inhaled the comforting scent.

Memories hit him at full force as the aroma fills his body, Dream can feel George’s phantom touches on his skin and hear his light giggle at one of the dumb jokes that were constantly being thrown around.

Dream wasn’t unfamiliar with these thoughts but he always forced them away as soon as they appeared, but he let the fantasies overthrow his body. 

He and George were in the same mansion and they’ll be together soon. 

So he let the dam break as more repressed memories invaded his conscience.

Fingers running through soft hair, sun rays accompanying late morning cuddles, stolen kisses as Dream dropped off meat for the butcher. 

With one last exhale, he hung up the coat and rushed out to find the brunette, knowing he couldn’t wait any longer.

Dream’s task of welcoming guests had been thrown out the window, he instead took interest in wandering around to find a specific duo chromatic-eyed man with a white mask.

He searched through the entrance and tread his way through the hallway into the grand ballroom, solemnly not finding who he was desperately seeking. 

As he walked into the banquet hall, he scanned around the whole room once again. He was ready to exit the room disappointed when his forest eyes caught onto the man holding a plate filled with a variety of fruits.

“I should’ve known,” Dream mummers while laughing to himself, remembering the love that George held for all kinds of fruit.

Dream walked towards George as calm as he could, closing his eyes and breathing to calm his scattered thoughts and shaking hands.

Before the blonde could reach out to grab the brunette's attention, he opened his eyes to find the man gazing at him again. The same concoction of emotions as before rested on his face but this time there was something new, frustration.

“Hel-“ the taller one started.

“Who are you?” The other quickly interrupted strongly, another wave of confusion and frustration laying in his stare.

“I- um- I am Dream, a butler that works for sir Billiam III.” Dream sputters out after comprehending the interjection.

“How long have you worked for Billiam?” George asks with the same level of poise and power as the last question.

“Fifteen years, sir.” Dream responds, just as confused as the man in front of him.

“I feel like we’ve met before.” The brunette had flat out stated, no hesitation or waver in his voice.

Dream didn’t know where the confidence came from in this reincarnation of him, but he didn’t exactly hate it.

“Possibly in a past life?” The blonde responded with a slight eyebrow raise.

“Well aren’t you a flirt? You come on strong for a commoner.” George bit back, giving the taller man another up and down look.

“Only for my King,” 

That was always George’s favorite pet name that Dream had given him, always saying it made him feel powerful.

The shorter boy held a blush almost instantly, deja vu rushing over him at the American’s words.

“What did you call me?” He asked softly, almost like a scared animal, but he wasn’t hurt, just confused.

“My King.” He repeated, oozing confidence due to his knowledge of the boy.

The smaller man looked to the plate he was holding, wearing a face that Dream would call his ‘I'm thinking too much’ face. 

George always hated that name.

Dream was suddenly pulled out of his memory by a hand on his wrist and a harsh tug, not enough to hurt him but enough to make him move forward. 

“Follow me,” George stated with another pull on the blonde. 

Dream felt a warm buzz erupt in his stomach at the feeling of the brunette, even though it was just the sliver of his skin that peaked out between his suit coat and gloves.

The shorter didn’t wait for the butler’s response before dragging him away from the party and leading him upstairs, quickly looking around before ducking into a bedroom and locking the door.

“I mean, we just met sir, but-” Dream joked while slowly taking off his gloves in an amusing manner.

George smacked Dream’s hand harshly once he finished his humoring performance. The taller looked into blue and brown eyes, trying to gauge what George wanted but coming up short, too many emotions swimming in his expression.

“We’re alone, no one can hear you. So, where do I know you from? Really,” There was an overwhelming amount of compassion leaking from each syllable.

“You’ve only just met me, I’ve never worked for your family in any way,” Dream answered truthfully, he’s holding back information but his old George didn’t know about the lack of expiration date that Dream held. 

So why did this George have to know? 

“Then why do I know you?” The smaller boy whispered, a tinge of sadness mixed with the confusion.

“As I said, a past life,” Dream smirked once again, leaning back on the wall of the random room he was thrown in, indulging the flushed face that George wore.

“I don’t believe in that,” The brunette huffed, crossing his arms.

“Then how do I know that you enjoy cheesy pickup lines over genuine ones. You like to be called ‘my king’ rather than ‘my love’ because it makes you feel powerful, even when everything seems horrible.” The blonde inched closer, gently grabbing George’s chin and nudging him to make eye contact.

“And how do I know you like to be held like this-” 

He’s cut off as George lunges for his lips, Dream beams into the kiss as the familiar but still intoxicating skin moves against his. 

George is the first to move away, a flash of fear filling his features before noticing the bliss gracing the taller’s face.

“I missed you.” Dream openly admitted in a hushed whisper, a secret only for George.

“I missed you too and I just met you,” The brunette confessed just as quietly. 

Dream moved his hands to rest on the smaller’s waist, this time being the one to initiate the kiss. More passion lacing the movements due to the previous words. 

They go until they're out of breath, using the recovery time to hold each other, Dream missing the brunette and George indulging in the strange feeling of finally feeling at home and safe.

“Welcome back, my king,” The blonde whispered to no one in particular, but the shorter male still blushed and smiled at his words.

“I’m happy to be home, my day Dream,” George whispered back, snuggling into his shoulder.

And right then, Dream remembered,

He’s worth the hurt.


End file.
